<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation: Jon’s Spouse by Pervygayoverlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612248">Operation: Jon’s Spouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervygayoverlord/pseuds/Pervygayoverlord'>Pervygayoverlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married! jonmartin, Misunderstandings, No Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Not spooky, more tags added as needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervygayoverlord/pseuds/Pervygayoverlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Sasha are trying to get Jon to come to the office party but when he says he can’t come as it’s his wedding anniversary they end up getting into shenanigans to figure out who ,if they’re real, Jon’s spouse is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think we should try.” Tim whispered. “seriously he’s been here for, what, a year? I would pay to see him at this.”</p>
<p>  Sasha looked skeptical. Tim’s ideas rarely worked, and more often than not they actually caused more damage. He was trying to convince her to invite Jon to the work party next week. So far the man only left his office for tea, and he never attended an office party. At first they’d thought he didn’t realize what they were or that he was invited. But no. He was aware of the gatherings. He just had ‘no personal interest in attending the functions, thank you’. Tim had described Jon as having a chronic case of a stick up his arse. </p>
<p>   “I don’t know. If he doesn’t want to come we can’t force him.”</p>
<p>   “We can definitely try,Sash.” </p>
<p>    Tim flashed a smile before motioning for her to watch him. He waited at his desk for a moment until Jon’s door ,like clockwork, opened up at exactly 1:37 p.m.<br/>
Every day at the same times Jon would come out of his office with an empty mug and go get some more tea. He had his own bags tucked under his arm and everything! If it were someone else Sasha might think it was cute, but Jon looked.. disheveled.. on a good day. Today was not a good day.<br/>
Tim winked over his shoulder before calling out to their boss. “Nice jumper, boss man!”<br/>
Jon startled at being spoken to. He sighed. “Jonathan or Mr. Sims is fine, Timothy, but thank you.” As he said this he looked down almost as if he forgot what he was wearing. He probably had, honestly. Though, he looked oddly pleased at the compliment.<br/>
The sweater in question was.. not nice. It was lumpy and looked more like something from the bin. The pattern didn’t quite match up. That being said, Tim had an opening so he took it. </p>
<p>   “Where’d you get it? Honestly I think I could work it, yeah?”</p>
<p>  Jon looked uncomfortable and started shuffling back towards his open door. Before he shut it he grumbled that ‘it was a gift, one of a kind, sorry’.<br/>
Tim hadn’t expected that response. He was shocked by it and then boom! Closed door. A gift? It was a gift? Who was Jon friends with that thought that was a good gift? Half blind old women? Honestly the fact that he even had friends was shocking too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Later when it was time to leave Tim was still waiting for Jon. He hadn’t given up yet. He said he’d get Jon to that party and he planned to. </p>
<p>    “Ah! Jon! Wait up will you?”</p>
<p>   The other man paused. “Yes?” He questioned. </p>
<p>  “Well, I actually meant to ask you something, but you ran away before I could say anything. So, next week, office party, real lowkey, what d’you think?”</p>
<p>  A frown formed on the others tan, scarred, face. “Hmm, I actually have plans. I appreciate the invitation, but I’ll have to miss it this time.”</p>
<p> “Oh come on, what’s more important than bonding with your coworkers! You never come. If you’re not careful, Jonny, we might start thinking you don’t like us.”</p>
<p>  His frown deepened and he tried maneuver past Tim. </p>
<p> “Jonathan, and it’s actually quite important so.”</p>
<p> Tim scoffed. He was sure the grump was just trying to get out of socializing. “Well what’s so important then?”</p>
<p>  Jon let out an aggravated sigh. “If you must know it’s my wedding anniversary now if you’ll excuse me!”<br/>
With that he pushed past Tim and walked off into the street. Wedding? No, no way.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>    “Sash, seriously, he said it was his wedding anniversary. Wedding! As in someone tied the knot with sir grouch a lot!”</p>
<p> Sasha usually tried to see things at face value. She always gave Jon the benefit of the doubt regarding his ... personality. But even she had a hard time believing he was married. He just wasn’t that pleasant to be around. Sure he did his job and he was a fair boss, but outside of that he was blunt and surly. </p>
<p> “You’re sure that’s what he said?”</p>
<p>  “Yes!”</p>
<p>  “I don’t know, Tim. Maybe it was a bit of a fib to get out of it?” She glanced at Jon’s door, disbelief clear on her face. A loud guffaw echoed through the room. Tim had doubled over laughing. “What?”</p>
<p>  “I’m sorry but miss ‘he’s not that bad’ doesn’t believe it! And I thought you were supposed to be the nice one.” </p>
<p>  Exasperated she swatted at him. “I’m not saying he’s not married! Just that maybe it’s not.. his anniversary.. I just can see him using anything to get out of spending extra time at this place.”</p>
<p>    They both froze at the sound of an opening door. With a bright smile Tim whirled around. “Well hello, Mr. Sims.” </p>
<p>  Jon looked over at him and nodded. Cup in hand he shuffled over the the counter. Pulling out his personal tea tin, Jon started making his tea.<br/>
Tim ,of course, had no plans to leave this alone. He threw a wink over to Sasha before sauntering over to Jon. </p>
<p>   “So, Jon, anniversary huh? How long’s it been?”</p>
<p> He huffed out a quiet “Three years.”</p>
<p> Jon noticeably cringed at the whistle Tim let out. His tea was finished now and his eyes kept darting behind them to his office door. </p>
<p>  “You’ve never mentioned being married before. I was a little surprised.”</p>
<p>  “Yes, well it never came up before. Now if you’ll excuse me..” </p>
<p>   Jon sidestepped by Tim and hurried back to the safety of his office. The smile on Tim’s face didn’t leave until the door closed with a click. When it did his eyes narrowed. He turned to face Sasha with a look. </p>
<p>  “Operation Discover Jon’s Spouse is a go.” </p>
<p>  “No!” Sasha whisper shouted back. “It’s not our business and if it is just an excuse and we find out Jon would be embarrassed. Then see if he’ll ever come to an office party.”</p>
<p> A few papers fluttered to the ground when Tim draped himself over her desk. </p>
<p> “You say that, but I know you. I bet you’re dying to know just as much as I am.”</p>
<p>   She glared at him. “Sashaa~” It was difficult to say no to Tim. He knew it. She knew it. It wasn’t usually a problem but she really didn’t want to pry too much into Jon’s personal life. She was curious, though. </p>
<p>  “Oh, fine! But if he catches on we stop.” She told him with a pointed look. </p>
<p>  “Yes! I promise, cross my heart.”</p>
<p> His smile screamed mischief, but Sasha could keep this under control. After all what harm could a bit of snooping do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the shenanigans begin. a collection of the team snooping/getting insight into a certain grumps personal life</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>probably only one more chapter of this. short and sweet. i’m sorry this took so long to get out but i’m currently in the middle of a pregnancy and i still work. it’s been hard to make time for writing but here’s the second chapter !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Operation: Discover Jon’s Spouse (DSJ) had officially been active for three days. They hadn’t learned much , but Tim wasn’t one to be easily discouraged. Which led him to his current situation. Tim was rambling as long as he reasonably could in an attempt to prolong his time in Jon’s office. There was a reason he was in here really! If he was dragging that reason out.. well that was his business. </p><p>  “Sooo, yeah, if you could go over this it’d be super.” Tim finished speaking as his eyes took one last sweep of the room, searching for any sign of a personal life. Honestly not even a picture? As exciting as a secret partner was Tim was starting to wonder if Sasha wasn’t right. Maybe it was an excuse to avoid them.<br/>
A cough came from Jon causing Tim’s attention to snap back to him. </p><p> “I’ll be sure to have a look at the files, thank you, Tim.” </p><p>  “Yeah, no prob, boss man.” </p><p>  He made any move to leave. Instead he dawdled a bit around the desk. Jon’s eye twitched. “Anything else I can help you with?” </p><p>  “Hmm? Oh no, nope, I’m good. I’ll just- yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>  ——</p><p> A pencil hit Tim in the chest. An indignant sputter left him. </p><p> “What was that for!?”</p><p> Sasha looked so exasperated he almost felt bad, almost. </p><p> “You’re being way too obvious, you twat.” </p><p> He sighed. She was right. “Well did you at least get anything?”</p><p>  Throwing her head back, she groaned at the shake of his head. </p><p> “The man’s got nothing. No photos, no sweet notes, honestly I looked and he doesn’t even wear a ring!”</p><p>   “We’d probably get further just staking him out at this point.” She muttered. As soon as the words left her mouth she straightened in her seat. “Which we are not doing.” </p><p>  Tim looked only mildly crestfallen at that. </p><p> “Yeah yeah.” </p><p>  Back to the drawing table then. </p><p> ———</p><p>    The sorting system in this place was awful. Jon had tried doing something about it, but the last person had worked here for decades and he hadn’t. That being said, the sorting system in this goddamn place was <em>awful</em> . Loose papers were on the floor of the filing room. Files from the 90’s were mixed in with files from a few years back. It was a mess. Sasha wanted to scratch her eyes out, or use a hot awl. </p><p>  “Honestly, fuck me!” She cried. </p><p>  “Ooh, nice offer, but I’m actually taken.”</p><p> She stiffened. That wasn’t Tim.. Immediately Sasha turned around to face whoever had spoken. Her -slightly panicked- eyes fell onto a short woman with an amused grin on her face. God, Sasha could die. Of course, the woman shed embarrassed herself in front of was hot and already taken! </p><p> “Um, sorry about that. What, uh, what can I help you with?” </p><p> “Yeah, I’m not even going to try finding my way around here, so if you could just point me to Jon’s office? Jonathan Sims?”</p><p> Again Sasha froze. Was she? No, no way, but maybe... Shaking her head she decided that was something for Tim. Right now she needed to show this lady to Jon’s office. </p><p> “Yeah! I can show you just follow me.” Sasha was quiet for a moment before curiosity got the best of her. “So do you work with The Magnus Institute, or are you a friend of Jon’s?”</p><p> She laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t describe us as friends, but yeah it’s a personal visit.”</p><p>  Sasha nodded with a hum, but her head immediately latched onto ‘personal’.  They reached the end of the hall that led into the the work area. Sasha stopped, pointing to the closed door a few feet away. “That’s Jon’s office. Normally I’d wait , but if you know him I’m sure he won’t mind just heading in.”</p><p> “Thanks, I will.” The woman grinned and gave a wave of thanks. </p><p>  .. no ring... but that didn’t mean anything if Jon never wore his either! So maybe they were together? Fuck, where was Tim? Sasha took out get phone to text Tim to ‘get his ass back right now’. It had only just sent when a burst of laughter came from behind the door. Laughing? She was laughing? With Jon? </p><p> “Jesus, I was in the loo what do you wan-“ Tim started as he came through the door. He cut himself off at the sound of more laughter coming through the office door. Confusion spread over his face. Sasha brought her finger up to her lips, shushing him. They both stayed still, straining their ears to hear. Tim was about to throw caution away and press up against the door when it clicked open. Tripping over himself, Tim attempted to look nonchalant, but .. well attempt doesn’t mean succeed. </p><p>    “You need to hurry, the Admiral misses you!” The woman shouted over her shoulder. </p><p>    When Sasha asked if she knew her way out she smiled and nodded. Then she left as if she hadn’t just given them the <em>biggest</em> look into Jon’s personal life they’d likely ever get. </p><p>     ———</p><p>Lunch time around the office was usually a quiet affair. Tim went out, Sasha usually brought her own food but she wasn’t above picking off Tim’s plate, and Jon , well, he was Jon.  He had tea and a hand packed lunch every day. Sasha had assumed he made it himself, but now she wondered if his partner didn’t do it. So, when Tim left to buy his lunch, Sasha stood by the break room fridge and made herself ‘busy’. It wasn’t long before Jon came to get his food.<br/>
This was where she’d get him. She waited, watching him bend over and reach in. Then she spoke. </p><p>  “So, do you pack your own lunch, or is it your other half?” The last bit came out in a teasing tone. </p><p> Jon looked startled at her question but answered her anyway. “Ahh, no I do not make it myself.” </p><p>  Sasha could tell he planned on answering and leaving. She had to keep him talking just a little more! “That’s nice! Your,uh,” She paused hoping he’d fill in the blank of ‘wife’, ‘husband’, ‘other’ -fuck literally anything- but he didn’t. Coughing, she continued. “Well, good cook then?”</p><p>  The reaction that followed was  <em>not</em> what Sasha has expected. She struggled to keep her composure as she watched her boss grow flustered. An honestly shocking shade of red spread over his cheeks, and a mild grimace twisted his mouth. </p><p>
  <em>  “I- I wouldn’t say.. <em>good</em> or bad, but-uh.. well, it’s the thought that counts isn’t it.” </em>
</p><p>
  No, no way. Jonathan ‘I will hunt you down to tell you exactly how you fucked up’ Sims ate mediocre lunch <em>every day</em> because he didn’t want to tell his spouse? On another person the look might be cute, but with him it was just .. unbelievable.
</p><p>
   “Oh.” She said. “I mean yeah, it’s the the thought!” An awkward laugh left her throat, before she cleared her throat and excused herself.<br/>
God, just wait till Tim hears about this.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really loved seeing the positive feedback i got on the first chapter!! thanks sm to everyone. i’m not sure when the next chapter is coming bc i’m busy budgeting and preparing for baby -halfway through!!- but as always kudos comments and any feedback is so so so appreciated. if you wanna show a bit of extra appreciation my kofi // moonlitpen<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the long awaited meeting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m ngl i got a little lazy with this last chapter bc i just wanted it done with. if you notice any typos or errors let me know and i’ll edit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With only two days until the office party, Sasha had basically accepted that Jon and his partner wouldn’t show up. Jon was a private person, and aside from learning that said partner isn’t good at cooking, it seemed like prying would get them nowhere but uncomfortable. Her head fell into her hands. Maybe it was silly but she’d really hoped that Jon would share more about this person who chose to spend their life with him. It would make Jon more .. human to her.<br/>
Lifting her head up, Sasha resigned herself to actually doing her job. She grabbed the stack of files she needed to work on and started sorting through them.  Nothing looked to complicated, at least. Sometimes the people who gave the reports and files really didn’t know how to properly explain themselves. She paused when the next file came into view. Sasha couldn’t remember working on something like this before. It didn’t look like it was even meant to go in this stack. She sighed, something had been incorrectly sorted again. This was something she’d need Jon for.<br/>
Her chair creaked as she stood up, file in hand. She hated bothering Jon because he was so easy to upset, but he’d have her head if it turned out she’d messed up because she didn’t ask for help. She made her way to his office and was lifting her hand to knock when she froze. There was the faint murmur of talking coming through the door. No one had gone in except Jon so he must be on the phone.<br/>
Sasha was not naturally a nosey person. And if  anyone ever said anything about this she’d deny it with her dying breath. She was only human though, and humans were curious. Quickly she scanned over the room before leaning in and pressing her ear to the door. God she really shouldn’t be doing this. It was hard to make out what he was saying but she did catch some. </p>
<p>  “I don’t know.... well yes, it would be a chance for that but-“ Silence. “Martin, I know but is that really how you want to spend our <em>anniversary</em> ?” Their name was Martin! “Yes, yes, I <em>know</em> darling, but- ...” She heard his very familiar ‘why me’ sigh and almost gave herself away by giggling. Even though he was speaking like usual, complaining and vying to get his way, he sounded so docile. “Right. I- hmm, I’ll let them know... yes I will actually say that- You’re impossible. Is it too late to back out?” There was quiet then a shockingly fond laugh. “I suppose I <em>do</em> love you. But never mind that, I need to get back to work. Yes, alright, goodbye.” </p>
<p>  As soon as Sasha heard him hang up she farted back to her desk. Her eavesdropping was not a conversation she wanted to have. The file could wait till later </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>   Jon had his usual expression ,slightly uncomfortable but not enough to say anything, etched into his dark skin. That was not what concerned Tim. No, Tim’s concern was focused on his boss standing in the kitchenette area of their office and consistently looking over to Tim’s desk. Was he in trouble? Were the last few attempts at DJS too obvious? He was trying his best to ignore it, but honestly Jon had an extremely unnerving stare. If he kept eye contact with anyone for more than three seconds the person would start getting jittery and paranoid. And look Tim didn’t want to lose his job so he wasn’t about to say anything , but it had definitely been more than three seconds.<br/>
Computer keys clacked as Tim continued to work. A glance at the corner of the screen made him want to scream. It was only slightly after one, and if the day kept dragging like this he might lose his mind.<br/>
Tim jumped when someone coughed entirely too close to his desk. His head jerked up to see Jon had... migrated. Great. </p>
<p>  “.... Hello?” </p>
<p>  The shorter man just hummed. He didn’t know what Jon wanted, so it looked like he’d be playing a guessing game today. “Did you need me to look into something?”</p>
<p>  “Hmm? Oh, no... Actually I had a - I had a question.” </p>
<p>  He adjusted to face Jon more directly. What could he possibly need to know? </p>
<p> “Well, I can certainly try to help, boss man.” </p>
<p>  “About the .. gathering tomorrow. Is there a dress code I should be aware of? I don’t believe I’ve missed any festivities or holidays ,have I?” </p>
<p>  He stared ,bewildered, as Jon finished speaking then sipped his tea as if this wasn’t the most he’d spoken about non work related topics in.. well, ever. </p>
<p>  “No, no, just a regular work party. Um, casual wear, I guess? Just whatever’s comfortable..” </p>
<p> Another hum then he turned and went straight back into his office. What? ... What?? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Tim was still confused about the earlier encounter. It occupied his thoughts for the rest of the day. Did it mean he changed his mind about going? That made the most sense but if it really was his anniversary would he want to spend it at work? Tim was certain that if he were in the same situation he would spend the night in an expensive hotel with <em>lots</em> of wine. He laughed as the image of Jon trying to romance someone with roses and wine flashed through his head. No, however he managed to get someone it wasn’t quite so smooth.<br/>
A friendly smile showed on his face as Sasha entered the coat room. He moved so she could reach her coat. His lips pursed, he thought about what Jon said and wondered what Sasha thought. </p>
<p>  “Hey, Sash? Do you think Jon might come after all? He was asking about it earlier. Maybe we finally got him.”</p>
<p>   A slight pink tinted her cheeks and she grinned. “I actually maybe,completely on accident, heard him talking to the elusive spouse on the phone. From what I heard it seemed like they wanted to go.. so he might just.” </p>
<p>   ———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The day of the office party Sasha and Tim were practically buzzing. The phone call and Jon’s questions made them feel confident that he’d show. Would they finally see who Jon had managed to woo- Tim was using this term <em>very</em> loosely-? In a couple more hours their curiosity would be satiated.<br/>
Jon wasn’t in the office, Tim assumed he’d originally taken the day off for his anniversary. If he did show up it wouldn’t be until after they’d finished everything for the day. </p>
<p>  “Hey, Rose from upstairs wants to know if there’s going to be alcohol?” Sasha said from behind a doorway. </p>
<p>  He grinned before opening his desk drawer and pulling out a bottle of red wine. “What kind of office party doesn’t involve getting a bit more tipsy than appropriate?” </p>
<p>  The grin on his face grew as Sasha winked and giggled into her hand. Surprisingly, the worst offender was their boss Elias. The older man had a tendency to overindulge and over share. God, Tim knew entirely too much about his on again/off again boyfriend? sugar daddy? whoever he was. Either way Tim really didn’t want to hear about his ‘burly sailor bod’. He shuddered remembering the last party. </p>
<p>  “Hey, Sash, do we know who’s coming? I know Peter, Rose, Gary, and Michael said they’d come, but what about the storage room guys? I’m not sure we have enough- oh!” </p>
<p>  Tim stopped. His back had turned to the door so when Sasha left and someone else came in he hadn’t realized until he moved back. Where his coworker and friend should have been instead stood a tall portly man. He had a mess of soft curls falling in his face and rosy cheeks. </p>
<p>  “Hello?” </p>
<p> “Oh, um, yes I’m here for the ,uh, the Magnus office party? I- I’ve brought biscuits!” </p>
<p> He blinked. Did he know anyone like this? Has he forgotten a name and this is actually an office acquaintance? The sound of another voice brought Tim back to the present. </p>
<p> “Did you find the room, Martin?” </p>
<p>Jon? ...Martin? No. No it wasn’t, was it?</p>
<p>  Then Jon’s weary face appeared from behind the man and he smiled somewhat like it hurt to do so. “Hello, I realize we’re a bit early, but Martin wanted a chance to see the office before it got too crowded.” </p>
<p>  “No, it’s fine! Go ahead, I can take those... Great! Yeah- yeah!” </p>
<p>  Tim usually prided himself on being able to ‘go with the flow’ so to speak, but as much as he’d wanted it, actually seeing Jon here with someone completely caught him off guard. Especially seeing him with someone so- so different? So that left him standing in the office with a tin of biscuits watching his boss guide this overgrown puppy with a <em>gentle</em> hand on his back. </p>
<p>———-</p>
<p>   Sasha stood off to the side while everyone mingled. Office parties weren’t very common in the Magnus Institute, but they always got lively when they did happen. Normally at this point in the evening she would be making bets with Tim. However tonight she was focused on two very specific people, Jon and Martin.<br/>
Despite the overheard conversation, Sasha hadn’t really expected them to come. They did, though, and she intended to take full advantage of that. What was Jonathan Sims like with his partner? Hell, what was Martin like? Who was the person who fell in love with.. well, <em>that</em> man.<br/>
Now that everyone was here the refreshments were fairly picked over. All of them except the biscuits Martin brought. Sasha knew Jon thought the food Martin made wasn’t <em>amazing</em>, but did everyone else think it was bad too? Sidling over the the table , she grabbed a cookie and bit down. Oh.. <em>oh</em>  .A cough left her mouth and she swallowed the bite she had taken. Her eyes scanned over the floor for a trash bin, when someone came up next to her. </p>
<p>  “Oh! do you like them? I’ve never used this recipe before, but Jon said they were good.. so-I’m Martin, by the way!” </p>
<p>  Her eyes moved from the , frankly, mediocre biscuit to the rather tall man in front of her. God, he looked so damn sweet. </p>
<p>  “Yeah, yeah, they’re great!” </p>
<p> The smile that spread over his face made her chest clench. She refused to feel guilty for a fib like that. There was no way. “Uh, are you his erm- husband then? Jon doesn’t really share much about his personal life.” </p>
<p>  His eyes moved down to the floor and his lips quirked into a reserved smile. </p>
<p>  “Yes, today actually makes it, uh, three years.” </p>
<p>  Three years?? That means he’d been married even before he first started working at Magnus. Jon wasn’t a.. nice person now, but he’d been downright horrible in the beginning. “I- well, I just wanted to say, I know Jon isn’t exactly the most sociable, but he really is a sweet person. He’s just not the best at expressing himself..”</p>
<p>  Sweet wasn’t really a word Sasha would use to describe Jon, but Martin did know him best. </p>
<p>  A reply was forming from her mouth but she was interrupted by the very topic of conversation. </p>
<p>  “Martin, love, do you remember Gerr- oh. Hello ,Sasha, I didn’t realize you were back here.” </p>
<p>   The sudden interruption caught her off guard. Well maybe the manner of the interruption is more what surprised her. She couldn’t help feeling like she’d been caught with sweets before dinner with Jon walking in right as they were talking about him. It was unreasonable, clearly he hadn’t even realized. She doubted he would have so openly call Martin ‘love’ if he had. </p>
<p>  “The gathering is nice.. You and Tim did well planning-“ He paused, staring past her shoulder at his husband. Then as if only just remembering where he was, he coughed and continued. “Everything. Good job.”</p>
<p>  “Yeah,” Sasha said. “Thanks.” </p>
<p>  It only took one more look for her to decide she should leave them alone. With a quiet ‘excuse me’ she walked out and made her way to Tim. There would be plenty of things he’d want to say, she was certain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——— </p>
<p>  Tim and Sasha we’re sitting by the wall and looking over the room. People were talking, some were saying their goodbyes. Everyone had their own little bubble. </p>
<p>    Tonight’s party wasn’t different from the others they’d thrown, but Tim felt like it was the most memorable. Throughout the whole evening he’d been waiting to see <em>something</em> to solidify his opinions on Jon. What exactly, he wasn’t sure, but something would have been nice. However nothing had really been what he’d expected. From discovering Jon had a cat named Archie to hearing him talk fondly of the -god awful- jumpers that Martin knit him, it was all a shock. And really those jumpers were not something to boast about, but didn’t that just show that he really was happy and in love? It was hard to match the Jon at work to the Jon that’s currently tipsy off of champagne and <em>nuzzling</em> his husband. But maybe he did need to? </p>
<p>    Sasha turned and raised a brow at the loud sigh that he heaved out. He waved her off. </p>
<p>  “Sash, do you ever think maybe we’re too invested in other people’s lives?” </p>
<p>  She quirked her head. After a moment of silence she answered. “Maybe.. but I think that’s just part of our charm.” As she spoke she grinned and Tim felt like maybe, just maybe, she was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you!!! to everyone who kept up with this fic. it’s short and kinda silly but i did enjoy writing it . if there’s ever anything you want to see feel free to comment and i might just pick it up to write. sorry if this chapter seems rushed too but i’m in my last trimester working two jobs and baby planning is stressful. as always comments kudos and constructive feedback make me happy!! tysm again to all my regular readers!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just really enjoy Grumpy Character having a partner and either no one believes it or they all think they must be just as Grumpy and Horrible  and it ends up being sunshine personified </p>
<p>kudos comments and feedback always welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>